


Telling Daddy

by SalazarTipton



Series: Daddy Calling [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Archery, Daddy Kink, Embarrassed Alec, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus finally learns what Alec has been holding back. </p><p>A.K.A.</p><p>Magnus' reaction to being 'Daddy.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank all of you so much for your continued support and appreciation through this journey of sin. <3

After Lydia’s meeting was finished, Alec headed off to the range downstairs. Since Lydia held Magnus back to discuss allegiances, Alec guessed, he might as well take some time to practice and blow off some steam  _ away _ from his siblings and Clary. 

 

Even though his phone call with Magnus last night had relieved some of his tension, it had caused some of it’s own. Alec couldn’t get the feeling out of his head that burned through his chest, stomach, and lower when he opened his eyes to see  _ Daddy Calling _ . 

 

Alec nocked another arrow, pulled back, and released. It hit the bottom left of the target with a resounding  _ thwack! _ He tried to shake himself out of his thoughts and focus on the task at hand: the smooth edges of the bow, the fletching under his fingertips, the tight resistance of the bowstring, and the familiar pull of his muscles. He let out a smooth breath, released, and  _ thwack!  _ Bullseye.

 

“I’m surprised you can actually focus with your  _ Daddy _ being here,” Isabelle said from the doorway. 

 

Alec closed his eyes and lowered his bow. 

 

“Are you ever going to drop this?” he asked, voice low. He heard her heels click across the room until she was standing beside him. 

 

“Where would be the fun in that?” she retorted playfully, tilting her head to the side. 

 

Alec shook his head and nocked another arrow. He pulled back, breathed, and--

 

“Where would be in the fun in what?” an all-too-familiar voice asked from behind them.

 

_ Thwack!  _ Alec’s arrow stuck into the wall next to the target. Isabelle let out a small laugh. 

 

“Magnus,” Alec said a little breathlessly and turned to face his boyfriend. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus mimicked. “So, what were we talking about?”

 

“Just teasing Alec,” Isabelle said with a smile. She gave his bicep a small nudge with her fist. 

 

“And what would you be teasing him about?” Magnus continued. He shot a glance to Alec, whose face was slowly flushing. Isabelle grinned wide and strutted back to the doorway. 

 

“Oh nothing,  _ Daddy,”  _ Isabelle laughed over her shoulder as she left.

 

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up in confusion. He turned to Alec for an explanation, but found the man leaning his forehead against the range barrier with his hands covering his face. A spike of concern shot up through him until Isabelle’s comment clicked. He approached Alec with a smirk.

 

“ _ Alexander _ ,” he purred. “You wouldn’t be hiding from me, would you?”

 

Alec let out a groan, muffled by his hands.

 

“You know, you did promise to tell me what everyone was teasing you about.” Magnus leaned his shoulder against the barrier and titled his head to look up at Alec’s hand-covered face. “So, is there something you’d like to tell me?”

 

Alec dropped his hands and sighed. His mouth was set in a grimace. He glanced at Magnus before pushing himself off the wall he stepped back looking at the ceiling. Magnus waited from him to collect his thoughts into words.

 

“So,” Alec started gravely, “I was training with Jace. My phone started ringing and he answered it. He thought it was my father calling because of the ID, but it was you.” 

 

If Alec had been looking at Magnus’ eyes instead of everywhere else, he would have seen the spark light in them with further understanding and something else deeper within them. Magnus didn’t say a word, forcing Alec to continue.

 

“And then Clary’s mundane--okay, I know he isn’t mundane anymore, but he still acts like one,” Alec said quickly. He took a breath. “He was messing around with my phone and had it read out my newest text message, which was from you. And then Isabelle was adding my Snapchat and I got one from you,” Alec finished, slouching his shoulders. “So now none of them will shut up about it.”

 

“You do realize you’re leaving out a very important detail, right darling?” Magnus said with a smile. He knew he should just let this poor boy’s suffering stop, but he looked so damn adorable so embarrassed. Magnus could see why no one was letting up with their own teasing. Poor Alexander.

 

“It’s about what you’re listed as in my phone,” Alec said with a groan. “I should have just changed it after Jace, but…” He looked down at Magnus to see him smiling. He waved a hand for him to continue. “I-uh-I haven’t said this out loud yet. It really shouldn’t be this hard--” Alec cut off when his phone started ringing. 

 

He focused back on Magnus to see him with his phone to his ear practically grinning. Magnus stepped forward and pulled Alec’s phone out of his back pocket. Alec’s breath hitched as his fingers brushed over his ass. He’ll have to remember that  _ later _ . Magnus looked at the phone.

 

_ Daddy Calling _

 

Magnus eyes opened wider than Alec had ever seen them for a fraction of a second before he looked at him heavy lidded through his eyelashes. Magnus ended the call and pocketed both phones before slowly reaching up to Alec’s neck. He gave him ample time to move. When he didn’t,  Magnus pulled him down to meet his lips. 

 

The kiss was crushing. It was nothing like their usual hello and goodbye pecks they had taken to. Alec took in a sharp breath through his nose before curling his arms around Magnus, pulling him even further against him. Magnus’ fingers raked down Alec’s back. Alec felt himself being pushed backward until he was against the barrier wall with a thud. They moved their lips against each others without thought or care. It was messy. Alec felt like he was simultaneously going to melt into a puddle on the floor and burn up from the inside out. Talk about  _ hot and bothered _ . 

 

“Ma-magnus,” Alec stuttered when he positioned his leg between his. He could felt Magnus’ hardon against his own thigh, just as he knew Magnus could with his own.

 

“You know that’s not what you want to call me,” Magnus purred against his lips before trailing down to nip at Alec’s deflect rune.

 

“Oh, _ Daddy _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to see any more of this. Comments and kudos mean a lot to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [itsragnorfell](http://itsragnorfell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
